Flynn Family Test
by SarahJaneShandy
Summary: A tragic event happens in the new Flynn family and tests everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Flynn Family Test Chapter 1**

 **Rating. T maybe M. let me know.**

 **These characters belong to James Duff, unless it's one you've never seen or hear of before. Those belong to me. The others will be placed back in the sand unharmed when I am finished with them.**

Sharon sat in the hospital waiting room, twirling the two rings on her left ring finger. She glanced over at Rusty holding the baby, then glanced over at Patrece who had a toddler sitting on her lap. "Come here Katelynn Megan. Come see Momma." The seven month old adopted baby reached for her mother. Patrece handed her the baby, then came to rub Sharon's back. Sharon glanced at Rusty. "We need to call your brothers and sisters." Rusty looked over at Sharon studying her. "I called Nicole on the way here, using Bluetooth while driving." He gave her a look. "She'll be on her way as soon as Dean gets home to stay with Ariel and the boys. I figured you'd want to call Ricky and Emily, but I can do it if you want." He looks at his mother holding his baby sister with his little brother sitting next to her. "I grabbed Andy's wallet with the gold card in it as they were cutting off his clothes, it has the gold card in it. I can book Emily's flight.

Just then Sharon's phone rang. She looked at her middle son. "Could you?" Rusty nodded and took her phone from the table next to her. "Commander Flynn's phone. This is her son Rusty."

"Rusty it's Lt. Provenza. Is the Commander able to take a call? Rusty glanced over at his mother holding both children and trying to keep it together. He got up and changed seats. "No, not really." He pulled the notebook and a pen from his back pocket. "What's up?"

"You all aren't alone right? My wife is there?" Rusty nodded into the phone. "Yeah, Patrice is here, helping with the kids, and helping Mom keep it together. What did you find or find out? And this is Andy's son asking, not a reporter. We're off the record."

Provenza sighed into the phone. "That thought didn't even enter my head. We found the two through and through bullets 15 feet from where your dad fell. From the shots heard, Sanchez thinks there is one more bullet lodged in the wound. If you could make sure that gets sent to ballistics. Sorry, have Keith do it. You're a cop's kid, not a cop.

Rusty laughed a little. "Almost the same thing. Yeah I'll tell Keith. I have to get Emily a flight here and see about getting Nick here. That should take my mind off Dad for a bit, dealing with Army red tape and regulations. I really don't want to have to call Diane to ask for help. Provenza sighed into the phone. "If you need help with it call me and I'll call Diane, but Nick has Sharon listed as his step-mother now, so they will work with her too. Rusty nodded and sighed in relief. "Good to know, I didn't know Nick did that. Keep us up to speed. Lt." Provenza nodded into the phone. "You do the same."

Rusty put Sharon's phone in his pocket and took out his own. He scrolled the contacts and hit Ricky's name, listening as it rang. Ricky answered a few seconds later. "Raydor, go." He didn't look at the caller ID. Rusty sighed into the phone. "You need to get down here to LA, like now. Dad was shot in the line today." Rusty look a breath into the phone.

Ricky pulled the phone back for a second, looking at it. He then put it back up to his ear and spoke into it. Is he...is he alive? Or did it...you know?"

Rusty rubbed his face. "He's alive, in surgery to remove the bullets, stop the bleeding and stuff. Mom is here with Katie and Noah. Nicole is on her way. I have to get Emily a flight and figure out how to get in touch with Nick."

Ricky nodded into the phone and replied. "I'll get Nick there. I know how to do it. You call Em and book her flight. I'm headed out now, stopping at home to grab some clothes. I'll be there in like 2 and a half or three hours. Call me if there are any changes or whatever."

"Thank you Ricky. I'll get Em's flight and let Mom know that you're all on your way. Bye." He hung up the phone. Keith walked up behind him and took the phone then pulled Rusty to him. Rusty wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and buried his head into Keith's chest. "I have to keep it together for Mom and the kids and get Emily a flight and text it to her."

Keith pulled Rusty tighter against him. "No, you need to breathe, calm down, let me hold you, and let me help you. That's why I'm here. That's why Commander McGinnis sent me to the hospital as family liaison. But I'm also here to help the man I love. You don't have to hold it together for me." Keith held Rusty against his chest and kissed the top of his head, as he rubbed his back.

At that moment Sharon and Nicole looked up from the kids and watched them. They watched and listened in awe. "Give me the credit card, I'll book Emily's flight and text it to her. And I heard Ricky say he would get Nick here and that he himself is on his way here." Rusty nodded into Keith's chest as he handed him the card. "I love you Keith." Keith tipped Rusty's head up and kissed him. "I love you too babe.

Rusty let Keith have the credit card and Keith used his own phone. Rusty went back over to Sharon and Nicole. He sat down and rubbed his face. "Ricky is on his way. He is working on contacting Nick and getting him here. Keith has Dad's credit card to make Emily's flight arrangements, he'll call her when he does. And he'll keep us in the loop with Prozenza since he's wearing his radio.

Sharon moved over and hugged her son. "Thank you Rusty. You're really helping me keep it together. No word on your dad yet." Rusty just nodded as she hugged her in return. "I heard Keith say he's staying here. Commander McGinnis sent his as liaison? Remind me to thank her the next time I see her. I know you needed him here too." She looked at his expression. "Everyone knows that you two love each other and that you're a couple. No one has a problem with it.

Rusty just nodded, not commenting on he and Keith. "So they still have Dad in surgery? Provenza told me to make sure and get the bullets from the OR. Then he said, oh yeah, I'm not talking to a cop, but their son. He asked me to remind Keith to do it. Amy or Julio will be here to maintain chain of custody. Geez, I do sound like one of you. Guess that's what happens when your parents are cops and then you fall in love with one. Did I say that last part out loud?" Sharon nodded as Keith rubbed Rusty's back and shoulders from behind.

Keith leaned over to Rusty and gently kissed him. "I love you too babe, you know that. Lean on me. Let me help you. You don't have to hold in all your emotions with me. You know that." Rusty leaned into Keith, letting himself be held as Sharon watched them.

About a minute later the surgery hallway door opened. Patrice walked through followed by a man in scrubs. "Sharon?" Patrice got her attention. Sharon looked up at them, barely holding it together. "Sharon this is Robert Lewis the head surgeon who was in with Andy. Robert this is Commander Sharon Flynn, Andrew's wife. Sharon shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Is he...how is my husband?" Sharon managed to hold it together. Patrice and Robert sat down on either side of her. Robert looked at her. "We repaired the damage of the two through and through shots. We were able to remove the third bullet and it was given to a Sargent Sanchez. We had to remove Andrew's spleen. Sargent Sanchez referred to the bullets as cop killers, but the Kevlar vest and the rapid EMS response saved the Captain's life. He will make a good if not eventually full recovery, but it will take time. Nurse Provenza here tell me that he is not a patient man."

"She's right. He absolutely is not a patient man. When may I see him? I need to see and touch him." Sharon blinks back tears and rubs her face. "I need to see my husband."

"He's in recovery and Patrice can take you there now. He hasn't completely come to yet, but you being there may help with that. Have one of the nurses page me if you have questions or concerns. I will come check on him when he is moved out of recovery." The surgeon stands to shake Sharon's hand then leaves her with Patrice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers and authors notes in chapter 1. Any unrecognizable characters popping up in this chapter are also mine.**

Sharon looked at Patrice. "Do I look horrible? Do I need to clean up before going back there? The last thing he needs is to worry about me. I don't want him to see me looking bad." Patrice nodded and handed her a package of adult wet wipes. Sharon took them and cleaned up her face, neck, and hands. She tossed them into a nearby bio-hazard bin. "Okay, take me to him." She glanced over at the kids. "I'll be back in a bit, then all of you can take turns. Nicole, Rusty, and Keith nodded as Sharon left with Patrice. Patrice took her down the hall and stopped outside Recovery.

"Hit the call button on the bed and ask for me if you need anything. I'll be at the nurses' station. Sharon nodded and stepped further into the room where Andy lay in the bed. She bit back a sob and covered her mouth with her hand as she looked him up and down. She stepped closer and leaned down touching his hand. She leaned over kissing his forehead. "Honey please be okay and come back to me. I love you." She took his wedding band out of her pocket and put it back on his ring finger before sitting in the chair next to him holding his hand. "I'm here Andy. It's okay to wake up now. You won't wake up alone." She held his hand and kissed it as she watched his chest rise and fall, occasionally glancing at the monitors. "Rusty and Keith went to the airport to get Emily. Ricky is on his way with Nick. Nicole is in the waiting room with Noah and Katelynn. They all want to see their daddy. And I need my husband to wake up and look at me. Please honey. I can't lose you. I'm barely holding it together for our family. She let the tears fall as she squeezed his hand.

The monitors continued to steadily beep and show his vital signs even though his eyes remained closed and he wasn't moving. She kissed his face again and ran her hand down the side of his face. "I'm right here and not going anywhere unless they physically drag me out of here." She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed it then held it in both of hers. She wiped the tears from her eyes before they fell on him. "You're going to be okay and I've already taken family leave to stay with you for as long as you need taken care or until the doctors and nurses say you can stay alone, whichever comes first. No arguments from you." She kissed his hand then just looked down at him.

Andy just lay there not moving but the monitors continue to show that he is alive. Sharon continued to hold his hand as she blinked back tears. She heard the door softly open. She turned to look behind her. "It's just me." Patrice stepped into the room. "I just need to chart his vitals. Stay where you are." She took his blood pressure and charted the rest of his vitals. "He should be awake in the next hour or two. I'm assuming you nor he want the kids seeing him until he's awake?" Sharon nodded. "I'll go tell that to Rusty and Nicole. I'll keep them updated so you can stay in here and not worry about the kids. The little ones are okay. Nicole and Emily are watching them."

Patrice left the room and went back out to the waiting area seeing that all the kids were there now. Nicole was holding Katelynn and Noah was sitting on Keith's lap, while Rusty was leaned up against him. Nick and Ricky were sitting across from them and Emily was stretched out on the carpeted floor. Patrece looked down at her. "Emily are you all right." Emily nodded, "Stiff from flying coach." Patrice shook her head. "Wish I could stretch and bend like that. Update on your dad. He hasn't come out of anesthesia yet. He's still unconscious but stable. Your mom says he doesn't want any of you kids seeing him until he comes too. When he does, she'll come out and you grown kids can go back one or two at a time, however you want. Noah and Katie will be snuck back with me or her. Any questions? I'm in nurse mode at the moment." They all shook their heads no. "Come get me or have me paged if you need me. I'll be over at the nurses' station or in and out of the back, keeping an eye on your parents.

She walked away as Nick and Nicole hugged with Noah between them. Ricky and Emily hugged at the same time. Rusty leaned over and kissed Keith on the lips, while Katelynn sat on Keith's lap. His brothers and sisters smiled at them. "Taking it slow my ass." Ricky mumbled. Rusty ignored Ricky as Keith slowly broke the kiss. "Ricky sayed ass!" Noah laughed. Keith shook his head. "Ricky you get to explain that to your mother when he repeats it. You know he will, you're in trouble." Rusty laughed at them both.

Ricky shook his head. "Whose side are you on little brother? Mine or his?" Rusty grinned and pointed to Keith the same time Noah did. "His, he and I live together and share a bed. Plus he's armed. Rusty glanced around to see if Emily and Nicole were listening. Emily and Nick grinned. "Told you Ricky. Pay up, twenty bucks. Ten for each of us."

Nicole made a face at them. "Why was I not allowed a wager on this?" Emily rolled her eyes at Nicole. "Because apparently you are Rusty's favorite sister and he apparently tells you everything. So you had an unfair advantage."

Rusty looked at Keith. "You have your cuffs right babe? Arrest the three of them for illegal gambling. They were making bets on us."

Keith shook his head. "Sorry baby, can't. I'm off duty. But I bet i you call Provenza." "NO!" They all groaned together. "Looks like we have some blackmail on them then babe." Keith smirked at the rest of them. Rusty leaned in and kissed him again. "Mom was right, being with a cop is a good thing."


	3. Chapter 3

**aMajor Crimes characters are still not mine, except for the few in here you don't recognize from anywhere else. His characters will be returned to his sandbox when I am done. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Rated M**

Sharon sat in the chair next to Andy's bed in recovery waiting for him to come out of anesthesia, and was watching the monitors to see if his vitals were changing. After an hour nothing had changed and she had leaned over laying her head on his hand without IVs. At the same time Andy was slowly coming out of the anesthesia and regaining consciousness. His eyes slowly opened to blurry vision. He opened his mouth trying to get the taste out and produce saliva. "Sharon...sweetie..." He coughed clearing his throat. He blinked his eyes trying to improve his vision. He coughed again, "Sharon...sweetheart?" and moved his hand.

Sharon jerked awake and sat up rubbing her eyes, assuming she was dreaming. She looked up at him and saw his open eyes. "Andy? Am I dreaming or are you conscious?" He coughed again, unable to talk. She pressed the call button twice as she kissed his forehead and then his lips. Patrice saw Andy's alarm go off twice. She looked at the other nurses. "Sharon hit it twice, one of you better come with me." She headed that way with another nurse in tow. She opened the curtain around his bed. "Sharon what's wrong?" Sharon just pointed to the conscious Andy. Patrice smiled at them. "That's a good thing, sweetie."

Sharon nodded with a watery smile. "He can't stop coughing...and he's blinking a lot." Sharon caressed his face and kissed his forehead again. The second nurse brought over a cup of cool water and sat it on the rolling table by the bed. Patrice checked all of his vitals and made notes of them in his chart. "His vitals are good. Just give him small sips of the cool water for his throat. I'll go see if we or Emergency have his glasses. If we do, I'll bring them back. If we don't I'll send one of the kids or Louie to get his other pair. I'll go tell the kids he's awake. I assume you want them back here one or two a time, depending on whether or not he lets you leave?"

Sharon nodded. "I guess one at a time, except the babies, bring them together. I doubt he lets go of my hand. And can you help me explain everything to Noah and Katelynn. I'm worried they're going to be scared. Patrice nodded as she and the other nurse left the room. "The kids will come back one at a time, and Patrice will bring the babies back. And we'll find your glasses." Andy nodded, not trying to talk.

Patrice went out into the hallway, grabbing a nurse's aide. "Could you check with the ER and the nurses' station for me and see if they have Captain Flynn's eyeglasses? He woke and says he is having trouble seeing." The nurse's aide replied, "Yes ma'am, I'll let you know." The nurse's aide headed to the ER to find out. Patrice continued to the waiting area where the kids were. She opened the door and stepped out. They all looked up at her. "Kids, your dad has come out of the anesthesia and he's awake." She watched as the grown kids hugged each other. Noah and Katelynn sat there, watching them not sure what was going on. "His vitals are good and he's breathing on his own. His sore throat won't let him talk and he says his vision is blurry without his glasses. I thought they were just reading glasses, so it could be a temporary side effect. Does he wear regular glasses?"

Nicole opened her purse and handed her a glasses case. "That's his spare pair. I don't know how or why I have them. He only recently started wearing them after shooting recertification. But if you'll take them to Mom for him." Patrice took the case. Nicole looked at her siblings. "We need to make an order for seeing him. Oldest to youngest? Youngest to oldest? How do you guys want to do it?" The others all nodded to the little kids. "Okay Patrice if you want to take the babies first so we can all make ourselves presentable to see him?"

Patrice nodded. "Sure we can do that. Noah, Katelynn want to come with Aunt Patrice to see Momma and Daddy?" Noah nodded and Katelynn reached to be picked up. Patrice carried Katelynn in one arm and held Noah's hand in her other hand. She took them through the door and back toward Andy's bed. "Daddy is awake but he is in bed and he has boo-boos. Momma is sitting with him and you can sit on her lap or my lap to talk to Daddy." Patrice walked through the curtain to Andy's bed. Noah ran to Sharon and Katelynn hid her face in Patrice's neck. Sharon pulled Noah into her lap. Andy opened his eyes again when he heard all the movement.

Sharon looked down at him. "Andy honey, I have the babies. See Noah Daddy has his eyes open." Noah looked at him and nodded. Katelynn turned her head and saw Andy's open eyes. She studied him but didn't let go of Patrice. Patrice moved to the other chair so Katelynn was closer to Andy. "See kiddos, Daddy is awake and he will be okay now." Noah slid off Sharon's lap and stepped to the bed. He picked up Andy's hand and kissed it. Sharon held her breath hoping Noah didn't hurt Andy accidentally. Sharon looked at Katelynn. "Baby girl, does Daddy get a kiss?" Katelynn shook her head no.

Andy weakly smiled at them. "It's okay Sharon," he whispered, "she's scared. Do I get to see the rest of the kids?" Sharon and Patrice nodded together. Patrice spoke up. "Two at a time for no more than ten minutes a pair so we don't exhaust you. Oh I have your spare glasses, one of the kids had them." She handed them to him. He put them on then blinked several times. "Better?" He nodded.

Sharon leaned over and kissed him. "I'll go out with the babies then come back after all the kids have seen you. They'll move you to a regular room soon and I'll stay with you tonight, no arguments." He nodded as Sharon left with Noah and Katelynn. Patrice stayed with him. She looked him up and down. "Scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how bad is the pain?" Andy held up seven fingers. Patrice hit the PCA button. "Use this. It's safe for recovering alcoholics. I made sure, made notes in your chart." He nodded slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Major Crimes characters are still not mine, except for the few in here you don't recognize from anywhere else. His characters will be returned to his sandbox when I am finished. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated M

That evening by 7 all the kids had seen Andy and headed home. Nick went home with Ricky and Emily and Rusty and Keith took the little ones. Nicole looked at all of them. "Why don't I get a big sister turn?" They all sighed and looked at each other. Keith finally spoke up.

"Because you have a husband and three kids at home, including an infant. And you look tired every day. And Rusty and I want practice with little kids. We hope to adopt two after we have been married at least a year." Keith glanced at Rusty making sure he wasn't in trouble for spilling his guts or sticking his foot in his mouth. Rusty smiled and nodded. "We're having a wedding and reception once Dad I mean Andy gets out of here and is fully recovered."

Rusty's brothers looked at them. "Are you two already married?" Rusty and Keith smiled at each other and held up their left hands. The others looked at their hands. Each ring finger had a gold band on it. Nicole looked just as surprised. They all looked at Emily who had not reacted. Rusty and Keith nodded to Emily giving her permission to tell them.

Emily sighed. "Sure let me do it. Dad's third night here. That's why I left early with them and you two," she pointed to her older brothers, "took the babies home. Judge Ridgewood did it. Keith's sister and I were the only witnesses. They were already engaged and Keith wants to make sure that if he was shot like Dad that Rusty was making his medical decisions. Mom and Dad and Keith's sister and parents know. We're having a reception or party or whatever for them at the house once Dad is recovered. The others nodded and hugged Keith telling him to take care of their little brother and not to hurt him, then they all hugged Rusty. They congratulated them then they all tiredly headed for their cars.

Upstairs in the hospital room Andy looked at Sharon curled up next to him. "Do you have enough room?" She nodded and carefully snuggled up to him. "Are you in pain?" Andy shook his head no. "We need to order your dinner and I will get something for myself too. Patrice told Louie she would make sure I was eating. She handed him the menu.

He made a face. "I saw it honey. It's only temporary. You'll get fully solid food soon." He sighed and picked what he thought he would eat. Sharon grabbed the room phone and ordered his dinner and a guest chef salad and iced tea for herself. Then she leaned over and softly kissed him. "I was so afraid I'd never be able to do that again."

"I was too sweetheart. As I lay on the floor in that house and then in the ambulance and at the hospital. Everyone says I just kept repeating your name. He blinked back tears and she gently thumbed away the two that rolled down his face. "Sykes shot the guy that shot me as he ran from the house. She yelled for him to stop and she shot him in the chest as he charged at her with the gun pointed in her direction."

Andy had tears rolling again. Sharon wiped them away. "Do you need to stop? You can if you do." She kissed his lips then his forehead. "I really don't want to upset you or get your heart rate going." She held him tighter.

He shook his head no. "No I need to get this out so maybe nightmares won't start. He came out of nowhere with his gun pointed at me. I ordered him to drop it or I'd shoot. He laughed and said you first. We fired at the same time, but he hit me first. My shot must have missed anything vital because he fired two more times. One of them went through my vest. He emptied his clip as I fell, they were hitting the walls around me. That's when Sykes took him out."

Andy sighed and took a sip of water. "I fell landing on my side. I could feel the blood coming through my shirt and vest. Sykes came over to me and put pressure on it and yelled for someone to call a bus. I kept saying your name. She kept repeating stay with me Captain. I know I shouldn't have been at an uncleared crime scene. You never do that as Captain."

Sharon ran her hand through his hair. "Yes we do. I did it Andy. Remember when I shot the guy with the beanbag gun? That was an actve crime scene. We all make judgement calls when we're in command. You did nothing wrong." She kissed him softly. "Do you need to stop there?" She studied him as he shook his head no.

"I heard Provenza calling in an OIS and calling for a bus. Then he called FID to report Amy firing her weapon and Julio stayed there with me trying to stop the bleeding. Julio got in the ambulance with me. He held my hand as the paramedics worked on me. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is coming to in the ER and hearing Rusty demanding to see his father. He got there first I guess. Julio called him after he couldn't get you from your meeting. Then I remember seeing you. You kissed me and held my hand as they wheeled me to surgery."

She nodded and continued fo him. "They took you to surgery. I went along as far as they would let me. Then Julio grabbed me before I fainted. He hugged me. He was covered in your blood. He took me out to Rusty. Buzz got there a while later with Noah and Katelynn. Daycare called him when they couldn't get me, Rusty, or Nicole. Rusty took care of getting Ricky and Emily here. Ricky brought Nick with him. We didn't explain anything to the babies. Keith was sent by Commander McGinnis as liason. He also helped Rusty with the kids. And Patrece kept an eye on all of us. Keith was getting Emily from the airport when our sons showed up. Patrece kept an eye on all of us and kept us informed. And that prettty much sums it up until you came out of surgery and then woke up." Sharon looked down at him.

Andy looked shaken. "Wow, I really messed up and scared my whole family didn't I? I wasn't thinking like a husband and father at the crime scene, just like a cop. I scared all the kids and put you through so much. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Sharon kissed him softly. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. When we're on the job we're cops first and husband and wife second. We've always agreed it has to be that way. Even now when we're in different divisions. That's how these jobs and our marriage work." He nodded and snuggled up to her. She held him and kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

Major Crimes characters are still not mine, except for the few in here you don't recognize from anywhere else. His characters will be returned to his sandbox when I am finished. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long for an update. First I had like two or three teeth removed from the left side of my mouth, then I was on my yearly CAFTC vacation, this year in Mississippi and Louisiana. We got back yesterday and I got this written out and typed and posted today. Feedback is like a drug, and like others makes me write more.

A/N: I know the drugs mentioned are pain killers that could be used in the situation. Not sure about the dosage, not a doctor. Just working with past personal experience. So please no flaming on that.

Rated M

A week after waking up following his surgery Dr, Lewis releassed Andy from the hospital into Sharon's care. The Tuesday of the week after Dr. Lewis and Patrice walked into Andy's room at about 10 AM. He looked at Andy sitting up in bed eating his third day of solid food breakfasts. "Good morning Captain Flynn, Commander Flynn. How are you feeling today? Any pain?"

Andy looked at Sharon then at Patrice and the surgeon. "I'm okay, nothing I can't handle. I'm not taking narcotics or other addictive pain medications." Sharon and Patrice both rolled their eyes. Andy shook his head at them. "I'm not."

Sharon gave him a look. "You'll take what he prescribes. I'll make sure of it. Patrice told you that they have your history in your chart, so they know what to give you. Nothing he gives you will be addictive, and if you want to make sure, I will dole out your meds to you at home and so will Rusty and Nicole if they stay with you because I have to go to work for some reason."

Patrice and Dr. Lewis both nodded. "Listen to you wife. She's right. You won't heal as well or as quickly if you are in pain. She looks and sounds like she's speaking from experience." Andy and Sharon both nodded but didn't elaborate. Patrice looked at Sharon who mouthed no, saying she didn't want elaborate at the time. "I'm giving you hydrocodone 150 milligrams every eight hours and Tylenol with codeine as needed every six hours. One refill on each. With the refills they'll get you through 60 days, that' when I want to see you again in my office. Sharon has the appointment card and all the instructions, supplies, and prescriptions for home. Your stitches are the kind your skin and muscles will absorb, so no removal is needed.

Patrice picked up the bed remote and reclined it. "Relax Andy. I need to change your bandages and show Sharon how to do it, so she can decide if she wants to do it or wants me to come over and do it every three days. No baths for a week, only 10 minute showers the first week." Andy reached for one of Sharon's hands as she watched Patrice change the dressings and bandages. She winced a little at first, then she looked Andy in the eyes. "Andy, honey, is it okay if she does it the first time or two?" He nodded. "Of course sweetheart, but you have to hold my hand while she does it." She smiled and nodded, then leaned over to kiss him. "I love you."

Patrice finished then set a bag of bandages and supplies on the chair holding Andy's things. A pair of sweatpants, an LAPD sweatshirt, boxers, and socks were on the chair. His running shoes and slippers were under it. Dr. Lewis noticed the running shoes. "Oh and no running or jogging or anything like those until after I've seen you again and I'll make that call then. And before you ask, I'd rather you have somewhat high blood pressre right now to help the healing, so only half a dosage of your blood pressure meds until I see you again, and absolutely no blood thinners. Commander...I mean Sharon has all these instructions in the folder she's holding." Andy nodded. "Well your wife and I have signed your discharge papers, so if you don't have any questions, I'll go so they can get you dressed and ready for the ride home."

Patrice and Sharon looked at Andy after Dr. Lewis left. Patrice smiled at him. "Do you want me to wait in the hall or do you need help with the clothes?" She looked at Sharon then at Andy.

"Help Sharon dress me so she doesn't pull a muscle or something trying not to hurt me." Patrice smiled and nodded as Sharon rolled her eyes at him. Sharon handed Patrice Andy's shirt. "Show me how to do it so that I won't hurt him." Patrice nodded and removed the hospital gown then got Andy into his shirt gently putting it over his head without touching his bandages or hurting him. Sharon watched and smiled. Patrice then turned her back to them so Sharon could get Andy into his boxers and sweatpants. Sharon put them on his legs while he was sitting then stood him up, making him lean on her as she pulled them up to his waist. She kicked the house slippers to his feet. "Slip your feet into these honey." She kissed him as he slid his feet into them. "I love you. So happy and relieved to be taking you home."

Patrice stepped into the hallway then came back in with a wheelchair. "Don't even start. You are not walking out of here. Hospital regulations. In the chair to go, unless you want to stay longer." Andy shook his head no and reached for Sharon to help him into the chair. She got him in the wheelchair then gathered up all of his things. She carried his things to the elevator, walking next to Andy as Patrice pushed him in the wheelchair. Patrice pushed the chair out of the elevator when they reached the ground floor. They went toward an exit where she and Sharon noticed an unmarked LAPD sedan. "Your ride is here." They looked at the driver's side. Keith was driving. Provenza was in the passenger seat in the front. Patrice and Sharon smiled. Patrice pushed the chair up to the car and set the brakes. She walked to the car and leaned in to kiss Louie. "If you're here, who's in charge of Major Crimes?"

Louie smiled. "Tao, he could have taken the Captain's exam with Andy, but he doesn't want to leave Major Crimes. I don't either. You know I just want to retire in two years. The unit will be fine until Andy is given permission to return to work." Keith looked over at Sharon. "Mom, Noah and Katelynn want to stay with us tonight and then Rusty will bring them home in the morning."

Sharon nodded as she and Patrice got Andy into the backseat of the car and she got in with him. She reached for his hand as Louie leaned out and kissed Patrice. "See you at six babe, unless we get a murder." Louie smiled at his wife as she nodded then turned around to take the wheelchair inside and go back to work.

Provenza looked in the backseat. "Do we need to make any stops on the way home?" Sharon held up the prescriptions. "Walgreens to drop these off and I'll get Rusty or Keith to pick them up." Provenza shook his head no. "I'll go get them after I take you home, then come back with them."

Keith pulled the car out of the parking lot and turned down the street to take them home. He drove toward the house, glancing into the backseat through the mirror to make sure Andy and Sharon were okay. They hit a traffic backup once they hit the highway. "Do your thing Keith." Provenza grumbled. Keith sighed and turned on his lights and siren and weaved through the traffic.

Thirty minutes later the car pulled into Andy and Sharon's driveway. Andy was asleep against Sharon. "Louie if you will get his things, Keith and I will get Andy inside." Provenza nodded and got the bags from the car. Keith and Sharon held Andy up and got him inside and helped him onto the couch for a while. Sharon kissed the top of his head then took the bags from Louie. She sat them on the dining room table. Keith looked at her knowing she didn't like things out of place. She smiled. "I'll get everything organized and put away later. Right now I just want to hold him."

Keith shook his head no. "I know where everything goes. I'll put things away while Lt. Provenza goes to Walgreens and flashes his badge to get Dad's meds faster." Andy smiled when he heard Keith call him Dad. "So you and Rusty really did get married? I wasn't hallucinating or dreaming?" Keith smiled and held up his left hand showing his wedding band. "Welcome to the family son."

Keith took some of the things to their bedroom and left the rest out for Sharon organize the way she wanted. He came back and looked at them. "I'll get you some water and juice from the fridge. Sharon...Mom you should eat. What would you like?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "I can do that." Keith gave her a look. She sighed. "I have a salad and some cheese in the fridge. Those and some Triscuits and some of Andy's cranberry soda. Thank you son." She smiled.

"Of course, you're welcome." Keith smiled and went to the kitchen to get their food and sodas. He came back a few minutes later, handing the salad to Sharon and the cheese and crackers to Andy. He set their drinks on the two end tables at the ends of the couch as the front door opened. Louie walked back in with the prescriptions and two bags of snacks and take-out. "You two both need to eat, so I'm assisting with that. What else do Keith and I need to do?" Sharon shook her head no. Louie and Keith both nodded and headed for the door. "Call one of us if you need something."

Sharon nodded. "Thank you both. Come here son." Keith stepped over to her. She hugged him. "Come back later with Rusty if he wants to see his dad."

Keith nodded. "I will, call me or Rusty if you need anything. Nicole was going to stop by on her way home from work to check on you, I couldn't talk her out of it." Keith headed for the door as he saw Andy snuggling up to Sharon.

Sharon smiled and kissed the top of Andy's head. "So glad you're home honey. I love you." She took his food and set it on the table when she noticed that he was drifting off to sleep. She held him in her arms and drifted off to sleep, exhausted herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Major Crimes characters are still not mine, except for the few in here you don't recognize from anywhere else. His characters will be returned to his sandbox when I am finished. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated T for this chapter only. Shorter chapter and trying out something new. Let me know what you all think, but please no flaming.

That evening after 6 Emily unlocked the door, letting herself, Julio, and her baby brother and baby sister into her parents' house. The house was unusually quiet. "Mom? Dad?" She glanced in the living room and kitchen. Both were empty. She looked at Julio. "Mom must have put him to bed, laid down with him, and fell asleep herself. I'll go check. Do you care if we take them with us?" She nodded to Noah and Katelynn. "We'll keep them at least until Rusty and Keith get home. They may want to stay with the guys over us.

Julio nodded. "That's fine. Kids, we need to get you some pajamas, your toothbrushes, clothes for tomorrow, and whatever stuffed animals you sleep with." Noah took off for his room. Katelynn reached up to be picked up. Julio looked over at Emily. "I'll do this. You leave a note for the Captain and the Commander." Emily rolled her eyes. "You mean for my parents?" Julio shrugged. "Whichever."

Julio took Noah and Katelynn up to their rooms and packed a bag for each of them. "You have your toothbrush and stuffed policeman right Noah?" Noah nodded and opened his bag to show him. Julio looked in it. "Clothes for tomorrow?" Noah pulled them out to show him. Julio folded them up and put them back in the bag. He took Noah and his bag to Katelynn's room to check on them. Emily and Katelynn were sorting through teddy bears and dolls. Julio stepped closer. He picked up one that was dressed in a cop uniform. "How about this one?" Katelynn smiled and nodded so Julio put it in the bag.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You must have the touch, a superpower, or something. I tried that. It didn't work. That's why they'e scattered out." Julio shrugged and Katelynn grinned. He smiled. "Guess I have the touch that you're missing."

Emily shook her head again. "If you'll take them and their things to the car, I'll leave a note for Mom and Dad. We still have the carseats, right?" Julio nodded and took the kids and their stuff outside while Emily left a note for Sharon and Andy. She then sent Rusty a text message telling him the same thing. She grabbed her things, walking out and locking the door behind her. She made her way to Julio's car where he was reinstalling the car seats. "Good thing you know how to do that."

Julio shook his head. "Are you saying that you don't? All LAPD officers do. It's a requirement. There. We're all set." He picked the kids up one at a time and strapped them in. "So we're leaving your car here since I'm off tomorrow?" She nodded and leaned over and kissed him.

He slowly broke the kiss, smiling at her. "What was that for?" She grinned. "I just wanted to." He grinned and nodded. "No complaints here, trust me." They both got in the car and Julio started it. "Where to Em?"

She reached for his non-driving hand and smiled. "Home I guess, unless we need to stop somewhere. You have groceries to make dinner with right?" He nodded. She looked at the kids then at him. "Stuff the kids will eat?"

He nodded again. "I think so. My nieces eat it and like it. And I have p-o-p-c-i-c-l-e-s. I've seen those two eat those things. Emily nodded and laughed. "Also stuff for tacos, spaghetti, and salad. I've seen them eat all that stuff too. Emily nodded and smiled then reached for Julio's non-driving hand. He smiled happily and held her hand as he drove home.

Half an hour later Julio pulled into the driveway in front of his house. He glanced in the backseat at the sleeping children. "I guess we wore them out today. I'll get Noah. Do you need me to get Katelynn too, or is she light enough for you?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I can carry a baby. I won't break. You can get their bags though." Julio nodded ad threw the bags over his shoulder. He handed Emily the house keys. Then they each got a child out of the car. They carried them to the front door, which Emily unlocked. "I guess put them on the couch. If we let them sleep too long, they won't go to bed tonight, and there will be hell to pay for that." Julio nodded and got them both settled on the couch and took off their shoes, setting them on the floor. He put a pillow next to Katelynn so she wouldn't roll of the couch. Emily grinned. "Good thinking." He smiled.

After getting the kids settled and putting their things in the spare bedroom, Julio headed for the kitchen. "You can help or you can just watch. Either one is fine with me. There are all kinds of drinks in the refrigerator." Emily went to the refrigerator and pulled out two drinks. She held one of them up to him. He nodded and smiled, so she passed it to him. She then opened her own.

Julio went back to making dinner, with Emily sitting at the bar watching him, but not offering to help. "I'd help but I don't cook much. You know that."

He grinned and shook his head. "It will be ready by the time they wake up. Or you'll have to wake them up or else they won't sleep tonight, trust me. And you can wake them up, not me. It's a sister duty. And you said you would probably call Rusty and your mom and dad later." He smiled at her, going back to cooking as she watched him.


	7. Chapter 7

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

Rated T at most today

Julio looked at Emily as he was finishing up making dinner. "One of us can set the table and the other wake the kids. She made a face and shook her head. "I'll get them. You set the table and stuff. And no more soda for them or Mom will hurt you and me both." He shrugged and grabbed some plates.

Emily went over to the couch to see if Noah and Katelynn were awake. Noah turned over. "Momma?" Emily moved over to him.

"No buddy. You're with big sister Emily. Can you wake up enough to eat dinner and then we'll call Momma?" Noah nodded and sat up rubbing his eyes. She watched him as he hopped down from the couch. "Go ask Julio to help you wash your hands." She pointed to the kitchen and Noah took off toward it.

Emily turned to the other end of the couch to Katelynn. She rubbed Katelynn's back. "Baby girl, it's dinner time. Can you wake up for me?" Katelynn rolled over not opening her eyes. Emily picked her up. "Come on baby girl, Momma will be angry if we don't feed you dinner. Katelynn opened her eyes at the word momma. She looked at Emily. "Momma?" Emily shook her head no. "We'll call her and Daddy after dinner, okay?" Katelynn nodded and held onto Emily to be carried. Emily carried her to the table.

Julio had already set the table and fixed all of their plates. The kids' food was all cut up. Emily grinned at him, then looked at Noah sitting there. "Use your fork and spoon like you do for Momma and Daddy." Katelynn's small plate was next to hers.

Julio looked at Emily. "I don't have a highchair or anything and she's too little for a regular chair. I don't think she'll let me hold her and feed her, unless you want to try that." He looked down at Katelynn. "Do you want big brother Julio to feed you baby girl?" He held out his arms to see if she would come to him. Katelynn looked at Emily then at Julio. She reached for Julio. He grinned at Emily and took Katelynn. Emily moved the small plate to Julio's plate. "Well you are the mean one that woke her up, not me, just saying." They both sat down to eat.

Emily began eating, watching Noah to make sure he didn't make a mess. Noah was eating his cut up spaghetti with his spoon. At the same time Julio would take a bite, then give Katelynn a bite of hers. Emily smiled. "You're good at that." Julio just shrugged in response.

Emily took a few bites then glanced back at Noah who was still eating but now had sauce on his face. "Does Julio make good spaghetti Noah?" Noah nodded and smiled. "Try getting more in your mouth and less on your face." Noah just kept eating. Julio smiled watching both of them as he and Katelynn cleaned their plates. When Emily finished she stood, gathering her and Noah's plates. "Noah stay put until I come back and wipe your hands and face. She carried the two plates and their silverware to the kitchen. She came back with a wet cloth to clean the hands and face on Noah and Katelynn's face. She cleaned up Noah first. She glanced at Julio and Katelynn. "Is she finished?" Julio offered Katelynn another bite. She shook her head no. Emily wiped Katelynn's hands and face and put her small plate with Noah's. "Are you finished babe?"

Julio smiled. "Yes but I can..." Emily cut him off. "I have it." She took all the plates to the kitchen. She began to clean up the kitchen. Julio started to tell her to leave it. "No, I'll clean up this if you gather up all their stuff." Julio sighed and nodded then took both kids with him to gather their things. "Your big sister just takes charge like your momma does, doesn't she?" Noah nodded. Julio smiled and laughed.

"I heard that." Emily responded loudly from the kitchen. Julio rolled his eyes and started putting the kids' things in their bags. He carried Katelynn and the bags to the living room. Noah went to the kitchen to find Emily. "We win, done first!" He grinned as Emily shut the cabinet door. She shook her head. "No you tell Uncle Julio it was a tie."

She picked Noah up and took him with her to the living room. She saw the two bags. "You didn't get mine too?" She smirked at him.

He grinned. "Yours was empty. It needs refilled. I wasn't going to assume you were coming back with me tonight."

She laughed and went and got it. "I am coming back with you tonight. But I need more clean clothes. Julio grinned, then leaned in and kissed her. Noah made a gagging sound like Rusty did when Sharon and Andy first got together. They both shook their heads.

"Okay to Uncle Julio's car kids." Emily picked up Katelynn and took Noah's hand. Julio grabbed the bags. She took them to the car and strapped them in. Julio followed leaving on two lights and locking the doors. He put the bags in the trunk and made sure Emily had them strapped in correctly. He opened the passenger door for her, then went to his side and got in. He started the car and backed out. They headed toward the Flynn house.

Both kids were wide awake when Julio pulled into the Flynn driveway. "I think we're in trouble. They're both wide awake. Emily looked back at them, then smirked. "That is why I am going home with you."

She opened her door and got out when he did the same. They each got a child out of the backseat. He handed Katelynn to Emily and they let Noah walk. "You take the kids, I'll bring their bags in after I put their seats in your mom's car. Julio undid the seats as Emily headed inside with the kids and their things. She unlocked the door and led them in.

"Mom? Dad?" She saw them both on the couch. Noah went over to them. She followed carrying Katelynn and the bags. "Are you awake?" She studied them.

Sharon's eyes fluttered. "I'm awake." She crawled out of Andy's arms. "He's not. Come here kids. Momma and Daddy have missed you." Noah walked over to her and Emily sat Katelynn on Sharon's lap. She hugged Noah with her other arm. "Daddy will wake up in about ten minutes for his medicine. Emily did you bring them by yourself?"

"No Julio is putting the car seats back in your car. And I was going to go home with him tonight, unless it would upset you or you need me here." Emily studied her mother. Sharon kept her face neutral. "Mom?" Just then Julio walked through the door. He looked between them.

"Emily you are a grown woman. You have your own life. And you've helped me and your dad so much since he was hurt. Go spend the night alone with your boyfriend. I know things, I've seen things, I hear things. You two make each other happy and you look happy together."

Julio cleared his throat. "Ma'am are you sure that you're okay with this? I know I'm older than Emily. And I have a temper, but you know I'm working on that. And I don't know how you and Captain Flynn feel about another one of your kids dating or being married to a cop. But no Emily and I are not married.

"Julio quit digging. Andy and I are cops. Andy's temper can be worse than yours. Rusty married a cop, in secret I might add. So stop digging. Just treat our daughter right, no running off and getting married in secret, and don't hurt her because if you Andy and I can make you disappear without a trace." Sharon smirked and Julio nodded as Emily nodded then disappeared to go get more clothes. 


	8. Chapter 8

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

Rated T for today probably

An hour later Emily and Julio were back at his apartment. He locked the door behind them. He then took off his badge and gun and put them up on the bookshelf. He glanced at Emily. "Does it bother you that I carry those all the time?"

She looked at him and smiled then shook her head. "You're kidding right? You're Seargent Julio Sanchez. I expect you to. Mom and Dad always have theirs. I think I'd be concerned if you didn't always have them."

He smiled and walked over to her. He gently kissed her. "Just making sure. I love you and I want this between us to work long term. I want to make sure you're not uncomfortable, especially when we're going somewhere together or just here in our home."

Emily smiled at his use of 'our home.' "You make me feel safe, protected, and loved. No matter where we are or what you do. Now go watch your shows or a game or take a shower or something. I need to call Nicole and Rusty and maybe the older brothers."

Julio leaned in and kissed her then smirked. "Yes dear." He turned on the tv then went to the kitchen to get a drink. When he came back a minute later he picked up the remote and began to channel surf.

Emily shook her head then kissed the top of his head before getting her phone and going to the bedroom. She changed into her nightshirt, grabbed her phone and flopped on the bed. She held the phone, trying to decide who to call first.

She scrolled through her contacts. She hit Rusty's name and it dialed his number. She listened to his ringback tone. Less than a minute later, someone answered. "Hello, this is Detective Flynn." Emily pulled her phone back to see what number she dialed.

"Detective Flynn? Keith? Did you and Rusty trade phones or something? I know I dialed his number. Is my little brother with you?"

Keith looked at the phone. "I answered the wrong phone. You have the same ringtone on both phones and they look the same. I wondered why you were calling me. Just a sec. Babe phone." Keith handed Rusty his phone.

Rusty took his phone and sat next to Keith on the sofa. "Hello, this is Rusty." He curled up next to Keith. Keith kissed the top of his head then went back to watching tv.

"Hey little brother, it's Emily. So you let your husband answer your phone? Interesting. Julio doesn't touch mine unless I'm nowhere in sight when it rings. I guess we just haven't reached that point yet. But we are living together." Emily was silent for a moment waiting for a reaction.

Rusty pulled his phone back for a second looking at it, then spoke into again. "Um, did I miss some stuff? Living together? You live in New York and he lives here. And aren't you under a contract with the ballet company? I didn't think that was something you can just stop doing. Explain."

Emily softly chuckled into the phone. "That's why I'm calling my brothers and sister. To explain what's going on. Mom and Dad got the short version. You guys will get the slightly longer version. With the ankle injury, it's too painful to dance full time and my contract with the company is up next month anyway. They don't want to renew with me being in my present condition."

Rusty nodded and made a face into the phone. "That sucks. I know how much you love your career. But are you in a lot of pain every time you perform? Because that would suck more." Rusty sighed into the phone.

Emily shook her head. "Way to put it little brother. Yes it's really painful to dance four and five nights a week. My understudy is taking my place a lot. And people that pay to see me really don't like that. But really I'm ready for the next step or phase in my adult life. I've found the man I love, he loves me back, and I want to be with him for as long as he'll have me. And Mom and Dad approve of the two of us together."

Rusty smiled into the phone and moved closer to Keith. "I'm guessing that's Julio right? He's a great guy and he like worships the ground that you walk on. I know this because I hear and see things and keep them to myself. Until they become useful to me anyway." Rusty smiled and Keith shook his head at him.

"So anyway, when my lease is up on the apartment Julio and I are flying to New York, packing up some of the stuff and bringing it back in a U-Haul or whatever we have in New York City. We'll sell or donate whatever stuff is leftover that we don't need here at home. But yes I am bringing all my shoes, and no I don't have quite as many pairs as Mom."

Rusty nodded, holding the phone. "Sounds like a plan. So are you two just going to live together or do you plan on getting married? If it's none of my business or you aren't ready to talk about that yet, feel free to tell me to shut up. Word of advice though, don't run off and do it secretly like me and Keith. I know all four parents were upset about that, even if Mom and Dad did say otherwise."

"Julio's mother would be so hurt and mad if we did that. She would somehow make him or both of us pay in return. No plans for doing that. Plus I don't even have a ring yet. We haven't really talked about it. I'd rather Jack not be involved either, he's drinking again. Do not repeat that last part, okay? You did not hear that from me."

Rusty nodded into the phone again. "My lips are sealed. I have no reason to say anything about him to anyone anyway. Well I'll let you go Em so you can get back to Julio. Let me know when you need our help. Bye sis."

Emily smiled into the phone. "I will. Night little brother." She ended the call and looked at the time. Emily scrolled through her contacts again, this time hitting Nicole's name. She waited a few seconds and Nicole picked up. "Hey sis."

Emily leaned back into the bed. "Hey Nikki. Haven't seen or talked to each other this week. Thought I should catch you up to what's going on. If you have time to talk right now."

"If there is stuff I don't know but others do, I definitely have time to talk. Dean and the kids are watching some animated movie. I just finished a bath. What's up? Do you have some gossip or something?"

Emily laughed into the phone. "Gossip? No, I wouldn't call it that. But things that have to do with me that you don't know, unless Mom and Dad let it slip?"

"Let what slip? Do tell. No they haven't said anything about you. All I know is what I saw when Dad was still in the hospital and any conclusions I might have drawn or jumped to then. Has to do with Julio right?"

"Julio?" Emily asked. "You saw the two of us there and jumped to conclusions? Like what? We weren't doing anything."

Nicole laughed into the phone. "Yeah right. You two were close. I'd say couple-y, romantic type of close. But he's like ten years or something older than you and me." Emily was silent. "Emily Ann? Are you and he a thing?"

Emily smiled into the phone. "We are. He's in the living room watching tv. I'm in the bedroom. I called Rusty a bit ago and now you. Mom and Dad know. I'll tell the older brothers next week. I injured my ankle again. I can't dance professionally anymore really. They aren't renewing my contract. I'm moving here with Julio and going to open a dance studio for kids of all ages and backgrounds. And then wait and see when he and I take the next step. I want him in my life and I want kids. But I'm not going to rush him or pressure him. We'll do things at his pace."

"Oh Emily that is so great. I am so happy for you, except for the injury and end of contract parts. And I know Julio. He is such an amazing and great guy. And hot. Did I mention that he's hot? I may be married, but I know a hot guy when I see one." At that moment Nicole heard a crying baby. "Em, I gotta go. The baby woke up. I'll call you tomorrow or the next day."

Emily nodded into the phone. "I can hear her crying through the phone. Go be Mommy. Talk to you later." They both ended the call. Emily set her phone on her nightstand and went in search of her man.

Julio was still watching tv from the couch. "Are you kidding me? That was a strike!" He threw a piece of popcorn at the tv. Emily shook her head and kissed the top of his head.

"You are just as bad as Dad and Provenza. And yes I mean that." She shook her head again once he noticed her. "Look at your mess. There is popcorn everywhere. You have to vacuum tomorrow." She looked at the score to see what inning it was. "Are you ready to hit the bedroom or are you going to watch the whole thing?"

Julio looked at the score again then at her. He set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "They are going to lose. I don't need to see it. I will clean all this up tomorrow." She nodded. He turned off the tv, took her hand, and led her back to their bedroom. 


	9. Chapter 9

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

A/U: Been really busy at the office for weeks. However, election day is Tuesday, so following Tuesday updates should become more regular again.

Rated T

Three weeks after his hospital release Andy had reduced his pain medication to a midmorning dose and a dose at bedtime. Sharon was concerned that he was pushing his recovery too hard too fast. After dinner one night Andy laid down on the couch. Sharon came into the room carrying the supplies to change his bandages. "Andy honey, shirt up." She sat the supplies on the coffee table. Andy started to pull his shirt up and winced and slowly groaned in pain. She looked at him. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

Andy turned his head to look at her and shrugged. "I don't know but it hurt when I moved just then. It still hurts." He frowned. "Take off the bandages and make sure nothing is wrong. It hasn't hurt like that since I left the hospital." Andy had a scared and worried look on his face.

Sharon ran her hand down his cheek then through his hair. "I'm going to honey." She pulled on a pair of thelatex gloves. She pulled off the surgical tape first then removed the dressing covering the incisions. They looked red and swollen. She gently touched beside them. They were hot to the touch. "Does it hurt here too?" He nodded.

She removed the gloves and took out her phone. She put her other hand on his shoulder.. "I'm calling Patrice to ask her what we should do." She dialed Patrice's number and waited as it rang. "Hi Sharon, what can I do for you?"

Sharon sighed in relief. "Hello Patrice, I'm so relieved that you picked up. Am I disturbing you at work?" Sharon rubbed Andy's shoulder and arm as she talked into the phone.

Patrice switched her phone to the other hand and continued unloading groceries. "No, I'm home putting away groceries and waiting for Louie to get here. What's going on? Is something wrong?" Patrice looked worriedly into the phone.

Sharon looked over at Andy then spoke into the phone. "Something's wrong with Andy's healing incisions and wounds. I went to change his bandages and he and was in pain. I removed the bandages. It's all red and swollen and the healing wounds and incisions are hot to the touch. He says he's in pain and he feels hot."

Patrice nodded into the phone. "I'll get some of my supplies and be there as soon as I can okay. Keep him lying down and if he spikes a fever, do the cool rag thing like you do with the kids. I'm on my way."

Sharon sighed in relief into the phone. "Thank you. The back door is unlocked, going into the kitchen. We're in the family room on the couch." Sharon ran her hand through Andy's hair as she and Patrice disconnected. "Andy honey, let me go get you a cool rag." She got up and went to get a cool, wet rag for him. She came back and put it on his neck then held him.

She looked down at him, then at the healing incisions without touching them. "If Patrice says you need to go to the hospital, no arguing or complaining okay. I'll call Nicole or the boys about keeping the kids for us. I won't call the others until we know what is going on. I'm sure Patrice is telling Provenza and he'll be with her so I'm not alone.

Patrice let herself in through the back door. "Your housecall has arrived." She came into the room carrying her bag of suppies. "How is he? Is he in pain? What meds has he taken recently?"

Sharon picked up the bottles and handed them to her. "I've made him go back to taking these on a regular schedule. He was trying to wean himself off of them. I put a stop to that."

Sharon looked at Andy. "Andy honey can I call the kids while she looks at your incisions and things?" Andy nodded and Sharon and Patrice traded places. Patrice felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Well you're running a low grade fever. Let's have a look." She began to remove the bandages. She saw the redness and swelling. She took out a small notebook and made notes. "I know you aren't going to like this but you need to go back to St. Catherine's or IV antibiotics. Your wife will agree with me."

Andy looked over at Sharon who nodded as she ended her phone call. "She's right, I agree with her and you're going. Nicole and the boys wil meet us there, the boys being your sons, not grandsons. Once they see you they'll decide whether or not to call the other kids or just wait until the morning to call them."

Andy nodded dejectedly. "Ride with me?"

Sharon nodded back. "Of course honey, you know that. Louie brought a car for the four of us. Patrice is coming with us to fill in the paramedics. And yes if you go by ambulance they can start the IVs now." Sirens can be heard outside, Sharon grabbed her Commander's badge off of the table holding her gun as well. "I'll let them in."

Sharon met the paramedics at the door. "Captain Flynn is on the sofa. He's in pain. Please be careful with him." The paramedics started to give her the standard answers. They stopped when they noticed her Commander's badge. "Yes ma'am. Of course ma'am. You're riding along?"

"Yes if possible. And it was habit throwing my rank at you just then, sorry."

They nodded. "Yes ma'am. No problem."

The paramedics put Andy in the back of the ambulance. Patrice and one of the paramedics climbed into the back with him. Sharon got in the front with the other paramedic who was driving. The paramedics glanced at her as they pulled out of the driveway. "Ma'am are you the famous Darth Raydor?"

Sharon smiled and laughed. "I used to be. But my last name isn't Raydor anymore. I'm Commander Flynn now. How do the paramedics know that name? And more importantly what do they know about it? Because a lot of it is fictional, exaggerated, and imaginary. Ask my son Detective Flynn. He'll tell you what you need to know." The paramedic nodded as he drove.

Patrice and the other paramedic were in the back helping Andy. Patrice starteed an IV as the paramedic placed cooling packs to bring down his fever. Patrice looked him up and down. "I need the truth here Andy. Is the pain getting worse?" Andy grimaced and nodded. Sharon sighed softly as she saw him nod in the mirror.

Andy moaned in pain a few minutes later when the ambulance pulled up to the Emergency entrance at the hospital. Both paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and pulled out the stretcher holding Andy. Sharon followed behind Patrice behind them as they were met by an attending physician. Patrice began verbally rattling off Andy's case and condition.

Sharon followed as they took Andy into one of the ER bays and watched as the moved him onto a gurney. They added another bag of IV solution to the IVs the paramedics had started. He was now on two IV antibiotics. Sharon watched from the doorway as they removed his shirt and started to examine and touch the wounds. Sharon gasped when Andy cried out in pain. "Where's Sharon? I want my wife!"

Sharon rubbed her face then looked into the room at Patrice who nodded. Sharon stepped inside. "Andy honey I'm right here. You're okay. It's going to be okay. Try to relax and stay calm. You need to keep your blood pressure as normal as you can." Patrice nodded and smiled at Sharon for helping calm him.

Patrice looked at Andy. "We're going to keep you for at least a couple of hours. We have to clean your swollen incisions and get new bandages on them. And you'll need at least two more bags of fluids and antibiotics. We're waiting for Dr. Lewis to answer his page. As your surgeon, he'll make the final call for what we do." Andy nodded and closed his eyes.

Just then the door swung open. "I got a page that Captain Flynn needed to see me again. Captain you aren't doing something I haven't cleared you to do yet are you?" Dr. Lewis looked in Andy's direction. Sharon put a hand on Andy's good shoulder.

Patrice spoke up. "No Dr. Lewis he's behaving. He has an infection. On antibiotic bag two now. He's red and swollen. He's hot to the touch 102.5. His incision area is red and swollen and also hot to the touch. On antibiotic bag two now. Touching the area also causes pain. "

"Eight on a scale of one to ten." Andy piped up.

Dr. Lewis nodded and read the chart, then began writing in it. "Finish the two bags he's getting now. Hang a third, arithromycin and one for pain relief if he is still five or above on the pain scale. No arguing about the pain relief IV Captain. If he finishes those before midnight and wants to go home release him. If it's after midnight or he's disoriented or still in pain keep him overnight for observation and on fluids. If he's leaving redress the incisions plus 80-20 antibiotic cream send that home to use when redressing. Change it nightly now. So send home plenty of supplies."

Dr. Lewis looked at Andy then at Sharon. He focused on Sharon. "Any questions or concerns Mrs. I mean Commander Flynn?"

Sharon smiled. "I answer to either one. He's okay? He's not too infected or too critical to go home? What did I miss? How did he get that way? Do I need to make him take more pain pills?" Sharon finally stopped and took a breath. She rubbed her face looking worried and tired.

"Ma'am sometimes this happens when healing. It's nothing you did or didn't do. He just needs to keep it clean, dry, and bandaged. No more overdoing it. And he needs to take his pain medications on a regular schedule to prevent the pain from coming back. That helps the healing process." Sharon nodded and rubbed her face again, trying to hide her exhaustion. "And he needs rest and sleep. You both do it seems. Should I admit him so you can both get some sleep tonight without you being up constantly worrying about him? I have a wife, I know what's going on in your head."

Sharon glanced at Andy then slowly nodded. "I would sleep better tonight if he was here so I won't keep myself awake with worry. You know the room you discharged him from? With the double bed? I stayed with him several nights there. Can we have one like that again?" Sharon had a pleading look on her face.

Dr. Lewis smiled softly and nodded. "I can do that." He made a note in the chart. I'll release him in the morning at ten or as close to then as he wakes up. We'll keep him on the pain meds and the antibiotics tonight. Any other concerns or questions?"

Sharon slowly shook her head no and smiled. "Thank you Dr. Lewis." She looked over at Andy. "We'll go home in the morning I promise. I just want to make sure everything is okay with you tonight." Andy nodded tiredly. They both looked relieved a bit later when two orderlies came in to take him to a room.


	10. Chapter 10

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

Rated. T

The next morning Sharon woke up before Andy. She took out her phone and dialed Emily's number. Emily's phone was in the kitchen where Julio was making breakfast. Emily was in the spare room dressing Noah and Katelynn and didn't hear it. Julio looked at the incoming number then hit talk. "Hello."

Sharon smiled softly to herself. "Julio is my daughter with you or did she forget her phone there?" She glanced at Andy to make sure he was still asleep.

Julio turned down the burner, then answered Sharon. "She's getting Noah and Katelynn dressed for the day. We're all at my house. The kids spent the night with us. I hope that is okay?"

Sharon smiled into the phone. "Of course it's okay. She's their big sister. And it appears that you have become their big brother. Unless I am misinterpreting things I see and hear. Which we both know I rarely do."

"You rarely misinterpret things ma'am. And you know that Emily and I are a couple now, not a married couple yet, but together nonetheless. We know better than to pull a Keith and Rusty. That would crush my mother and probably hurt you also. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. We aren't there yet."

"We can discuss that later Seargent. I'm calling because I need Emily, you, or both of you to do me a favor. You're not on duty or on call today correct?"

"Correct ma'am. Our team is not catching today. What did you need? What happened? Is something wrong? Is the Captain okay?" Julio asked rapidly, his breathing and heart rate increasing.

"Breathe Seargent. I'm not calling as Commander Flynn. I'm calling as Emily's mother Sharon. I need you, Emily, or both of you to pick us up at the hospital in a few hours. Rusty and Keith are both working today from what I know, and Nicole is at home with the baby."

"Hospital?" Julio asked with concern in his voice. "How and why are you back at the hospital? Is the Captain, I mean Andy okay? Did som

something happen? Should I put Emily on the phone?"

"Andy had to be readmitted last night. Some of the incisions were infected. They had to disinfect them and he spent the night on I.V. antibiotics. But he's being released this morning with new instructions. We got here by ambulance so we need someone to pick us up and get us home."

Julio nodded into the phone. "Of course we'll come pick you up and get you home. Do you want Noah and Katelynn to go to daycare or should we just bring them with us?" Julio turned around as he heard Emily and kids come in. He pointed to the stove then to the set table. Emily settled the kids at the table.

Sharon thought for a moment, trying to decide what to do with the little ones. "Just bring them with you. They haven't seen their daddy in a few days. And I will call the other kids and let them know what is going on."

Julio nodded into the phone. "Okay Mom, I mean ma'am." Julio banged his head against the cabinet. At that moment Emily walked in after settlinng the kids at the table. She saw what he was doing. He held her phone out to her before she could ask.

She took the phone from him. He went over to get the kids their breakfast and settle them at the table. Emily spoke into the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Sanchez? Why is your son calling you ma'am and banging his head against the cabinet?"

Sharon softly laughed into the phone. "I'm not Mrs. Sanchez. I'm Mrs. Flynn. I'm also known as your mother, and he had a slip of the tongue calling me Mom. I'm guessing because Dean and Keith call me that and you and he are headed where the others already are. He's embarassed I guess. Tell him hee has no reason to be if he loves my daughter and plans to marry her."

"Mom! We're not there yet. I haven't moved here yet and I'm not wearing a ring." Emily glanced at Julio when she said that. He was fixing plates for Noah and Katelynn and drinking coffee. She stepped over to him and gently rubbed his back to soothe the situation. She picked up his cup and took a sip of his coffee. "Please don't tease him. We'll be there in a litttle bit."

Sharon nodded into the phone. "I won't tease him. But everyone knows where you two are headed." Emily groaned into the phone as Sharon continued. "We're not pressuring either one of you. Your dad and I just want you to be happy. I'm sure Jack wants that too. And we can see that Julio makes you happy. See you in a bit, bye Em."

"Bye Mom." They both disconnected the call. Emily went over to Julio and kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. "She's flattered, not upset. She knows where we're headed. And she wants us married, not just living together." She looked over at Noah and Katelynn. They were eating the breakfast Julio had made for them. Julio went back to eating his bagel and drinking his coffee. She sat on his leg and kissed him. "She's okay. She knows it was a slip of the tongue, but that we are getting married at some point. We can get rings when we're in New York...if you're ready." She lowered her voice at the end of the sentence.

He smiled. "Since it appears that you and I are both ready now, we will. Then we can start planning when we get back if you want. And you know both of our mothers are going to be involved in that. We can head to New York whenever you're ready. I just need to tell Lt. Provenza a week in advance, so he can steal a temporary fill-in for me, from I'm guessing Commander McGinnis."

"Well we need to get going, to get Mom and Dad home. I say we just take the kids with us. If we leave them with someone else they'll probably throw fits because they haven't seen their Momma and Daddy since night before last. I think we'll all fit. We'll just raise up the very back seat and the put the car seats back there."

"We'll be in trouble, but okay." Julio shook his head. He went out to the SUV and moved the carseats to the very back seat. Emily came out a few minutes later with the kids and their things. She sat their bags on the floor and got them strapped in. She and Julio then got in the front. She held his non-driving hand as he drove toward the hospital.

Two hours later Julio pulled into Andy and Sharon's driveway. He and Emily got the kids out as Sharon helped Andy out of the car and into the house. She settled him on the couch, then looked at Noah and Katelynn. "Momma and Daddy are home for real this time, I promise. You can go play in your rooms or lay with Daddy and watch TV. And you'll be able to sleep in your own beds tonight."

Katelynn walked over to Andy. "Daddy up." Sharon picked her up and laid her next to

Andy's good side. She cuddled up to him. Andy kissed the top of Katelynn's head. "Daddy loves his baby girl." Andy smiled andlooked down at her. Noah dumped his bucket of Legos out on the floor in front of them and began to build and watch TV at the same time.

Julio carried the carseats to Sharon's car as Emily carried all the stuff from the hospital and the kids' bags into the house. Then they both joined Sharon in the kitchen. They studied her for a minute. "You look better too Mom. I'm guessing you got some sleep at the hospital since someone else was watching over him. We're heading out, call one of us if you need anything."

Sharon walked over and hugged both of them. "Thank you for watching your brother and sister Emily." She looked at Julio. "Thank you son. If you intend to continue calling me Mom, she best be wearing a ring when you two get home from New York."

Julio blushed then grinned. "I already have one for her. She's just not wearing it yet. But we have both decided we're ready now. She'll have it on when we bring all her things home from New York."


	11. Chapter 11

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

Rated. T

The evening after taking Sharon and Andy home, Emily and Julio sat together on the couch at Julio's. They were scrolling through the I-Pad looking for affordable plane tickets to New York City. Julio scrolled down the webpage reading. "Here I found some. Two one way tickets to JFK next Thursday leaving at 7:21 AM for a total of $544. That's $272 each. I can afford that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "We can afford that. I can pay half. You don't have to pay for both."

Julio shook his head. "I'll get these. You can get the U-Haul or whatever brand truck we rent.

And we'll split the gas, food, and hotel rooms if you want. I have the tickets." He looked at her. "Yes or no on the tickets?"

She nodded. "Get them. Then you'll have to call Provenza or Mike and tell them when we're going and how long we'll be gone. I already mapquested the way home since we're drivng back. It will take about 3 or 4 days depending on how many hours a day we drive, and assuming we stop at night to sleep." She handed him the printed out Mapquest directions.

He grinned as he took them from her. He read them. "Looks like a good route to take. You're ready and excited to do this aren't you?" He gently pulled her against him. She kissed him slowly, then smiled.

"I am. Tired of renting an apartment I'm not living in. And I miss all my stuff." She grinned and laughed. "You know I collect clothes and shoes as badly as my mom right? Might need another closet." She grinned.

Julio shook his head. "Well some of those clothes won't need to come back with us. We don't have the winters that New York does. So you won't need all those winter clothes and multiple winter coats. You know that. We can give them away or send them somewhere in New York City." She made a face at him, knowing he was right but not admitting it. He grinned. "I win that one."

Emily shook her head. "I let you win. You didn't do it on your own. I'm nice that way." She smirked.

Julio shook his head. "See that's just wrong. You really are your mother's daughter. Take that however you want." He smirked and kissed her. "I'll call Provenza now." He picked up his phone and hit speed dial then three. He waited as it rang.

Lt. Provenza picked up his singing cell phone. "This better be good Julio. And it better not involve a body. We are not catching this weekend."

"No sir. No body that I am aware of. I need next Thursday and Friday, and the following Monday and Tuesday off. If it's possible. Emily and I have to go to New York for some stuff." Julio crossed his fingers on his other hand. "We have plane tickets reserved. Emily has something there that has to be taken care of by the Wednesday after that." He smirked to himself as he stretched the truth about her apartment lease.

Provenza made a face into his phone. "Does Sharon know about this stuff? Are you or both of you going to be hiding from her for some reason? Because I want no part of aiding and abetting your fleeing of the jurisdiction if she is after you. Do I need to ask her?"

Julio shook his head. "She knows we're going. She'll tell you I need the time off. She wants us to go and get all this stuff done. But you can ask her. We don't care.

Provenza frowned again. "Way to spoil my fun. I'll see about getting a patrolman or Keith to fill in for you. Hell Rusty knows enough now, he could probably do it. I'm sure I can make it work somehow. I'll let you know Monday. But I don't see why you can't have it. You never take any time off. Hell Taylor will probably do a dance and cartwheels when granting vacation days since no one in Major Crimes ever uses any.

Julio nodded and smiled into the phone. "Thank you sir. I appreciate it. I'll tell Emily and Sharon, I mean Commander Flynn you're getting for me. Oh and if he says no, she said she'd call him and make it happen." Julio grinned when hearing Provenza groan as he said Sharon.

"Stop calling her that! She's Commander Flynn. She outranks you. You're getting as bad as Andy was before the two of them became a thing."

"A thing, Lieutenant? You mean a married couple? They share two small children. She's my fiancee's mother. This time next year she'll be my mother-in-law. He smirked when Provenza groaned again.

"Ye gods. There are things I don't want to think about or know. You becoming one of her kids by marriage is one them. Bad enough she has Keith on her side already. You are not allowed to call her that on duty or when referring to her in the office.

Julio laughed. "Of course not sir. Wouldn't think of it. Unless of course she told me to. That's a whole other story." Provenza groaned again. "Thank you Lieutenant. Have a good evening."


	12. Chapter 12

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

Rated M

The first week of the new year Andy had appointments with the surgeon, the cardiologist, and his regular doctor, all in one day. Sharon insisted on going with him, despite his repeated objections. "I'm a grown man. I can see any of these doctors on my own." He made a face.

Sharon glared at him in return. "One, none of them have cleared you to drive. Two, I'm your wife, I'm going with you. And three, you like to downplay things, so need to be there to clarify some things that we both know you're going to gloss over."

Andy sighed and frowned. "No pulling rank here. And no going all Commander Flynn on me at the appoinntments."

Sharon smiled in return. "Don't make it necessary. Tell them all the truth and I won't go all Commander Flynn on you. Tell them you still take a pain pill twice a day. Explain the pain if they ask. And ask that question you have, or I'll do it for you."

Andy made another face. "Okay, fine. You win, I'll do all that. I should ask that question, not you, anyway." He made another face.

She laughed at him. "Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed. We have to take the kids to daycare then drive back back the medical center by the hospital since all of their older siblings have to work tomorrow." Sharon stood and gently pulled Andy up with her. She led him up to their room.

He undressed next to the bed as Sharon changed into her oversized Dodgers jersey and pulled back the bed covers. Andy picked up the three pills and bottle of water from his nightstand. He swallowed the pills with a large drink of water.

Sharon pulled back the top sheet and got into her side of the bed. She adjusted her pillows then Andy's as she watched him it on the edge of the bed then groan as he layed back. She studied him closely. "Are you okay?" She looked him up and down. He nodded. She smiled. "Then come here. I want to hold you." He smiled back and moved into her open arms, laying his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." She softly kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back, slowly breaking the kiss. "Goodnight sweetheart. I love you too." They both shifted into the spooning position, Andy's arms wrapped around Sharon. They slowly drifted off to sleep and everyone in the house slept through the night.

The alarm clock on Sharon's side of the bed started blaring at 6:30 the next morning. She reached over and shut it off then layed there staring at the ceiling. She gently nudged Andy. "You shower first while I get Katelynn and Noah up and dressed. Then you can feed them a little breakfast while I shower and stuff. He groaned and rolled out of bed and headed to the shower. She got up and left the room to get the kids. Twenty minutes later Andy, Noah, and Katelynn sat in the kitchen. The kids were eating cereal and fruit, waiting on their Momma. Andy had a coffee cup in his hand when Sharon walked in the room. She saw his cup. "That better be decaf." He made a face and pointed to the green can by the coffeemaker. She nodded as she made herself a cup of hot tea and grabbed a cereal bar from the cabinet. "Andy did you eat?" He nodded to the toaster and bagel package. " Okay let's get going."

Sharon drove to the daycare then to the medical office building next to the hospital. She and Andy held hands as they walked in together. Andy handed her the paper listing the order of the appointments. She led him to the surgical office area. They went to Dr. Lewis's area and she checked him in. Twenty minutes later they called his name. Sharon went back with him.

Sharon watched as a nurse took Andy's vitals. She watched and smiled as his blood pressure was taken. The nurse smiled. "That's a good BP for you Captain, sorry, Andy. Taking your meds on schedule?" Andy nodded in response to the nurse.

Just then the door opened and Dr. Lewis walked in. "Andy, Sharon, hello. How are you? How is everything going?" He looked back and forth between the two of them.

Andy looked at Sharon then truthfully answered thruthfully regarding his pain and his medication schedule. He lay back on the table so Dr. Lewis could examine him. "It's looking good since the infection cleared up. Healing well, but still being in pain is to be expected." He looked between Andy and Sharon. " I can't release you to return to work yet. Continue your medication schedule. He watched them as they looked at each other. "One thing I will release you to do though. You may resume um...lovemaking if you feel up to it." He smiled as they both grinned and heavily blushed. They both smiled and nodded. They finished they appoinntment, thanked him, and left together. Four hours later they headed to get Noah and Katelynn and go home after finishing all the appointments for the day.

Sharon pulled the car into the garage and got the kids out as Andy went inside, hurting and tired. Andy went and took a pill with some water then laid down on the couch. Katelynn toddled in and crawled up with him. She layed down with her daddy like her momma showed her to without hurting him. Andy kissed the baby's forehead. "Sharon I think she has a fever. I just kissed her forehead and it's really warm.

Sharon came in and did the same thing. "She is. I'll get the baby Motrin. She's teething again." Andy nodded as Sharon headed to the kitchen with Noah in tow. She came back and gave the medicine to the baby. She smiled at them. "Both of you," she looked at Andy the Katelynn, "take a nap." Noah frowned when her heard her. "Not you Noah. Daddy and your little sister."

Noah laughed and went over to his toys. Sharon kissed Andy then went over to her desk. "I have some files to work on, so I'll be down here to keep an eye on him." She nodded in Noah's direction. "Speak up if you or she need me." Andy nodded and closed his eyes while holding Katelynn against his chest. Minutes later Sharon could hear light snoring. She let both of them sleep.

Hours later they had finished dinner, given Noah and Katelynn each a bath and put them both to bed. Now Andy and Sharon were cuddled on the couch cuddling and kissing with the tv on in the background. He slowly broke the kiss and looked at her. "I want to make love to my wife tonight."

Sharon looked up at him with love. "I want to make love to my husband tonight. The husband I thought I was going to lose." She sat up next to him then stood up in front of the couch, holding out her hand. He took her hand and she gently pulled him off the couch. They went upstairs together to their room. They slowly undressed each other, kissing bare skin along the way. Andy lay down in the bed, pulling Sharon with him and on top of him. "I still can't hold myself up to be on top sweetheart." He looked up at Sharon.

She smiled down at him, then kissed him again. "Andy, honey, we make love like this too. I just...my past...don't like my whole body visible. But you have finally convinced me that with you, it's different. This way means you like to see me so you can cherish my whole body."

Andy smiled up and her lovingly, then kissed her. "You are absolutely right. I do love and cherish your entire body and soul. You are an amazing, beautiful, and sexy woman that I still can't believe wants old, scarred, messed up me." He ran his hands up and down her sides, stopping at her hips. "I love you. Make love to me."

An hour later Sharon lay in Andy's arms with her head on his chest. She ran her fingers through his chest hair as he kissed the top of her head. She kissed his chest. They lay in each other's arms kissing. As they lay there kissing the baby monitor starts producing sounds. Katelynn can be heardcrying. Andy looked down at Sharon. "I'll go. I know your legs are still like Jell-O and the doctors said I can carry her now." He slipped on pajama pants as he left the room.

He walked into the Katelynn's room and saw her sitting in bed. He could tell that both she and the bed were soaking wet. He picked her up and lay her on the changing table. He changeed her diaper and put a clean onesie on her to replace the wet one. He kissed her forehead to check her temperature. She was burning up. He sighed and got the baby Motrin and finally got her to take another dose. He grabbed one of her blankies then picked her up and headed back to the master bedroom.

Sharon looked at him in the doorway when he came back. She looked at him questioningly when she saw Katelynn. "She's burning up. I gave her more Motrin. The crib is a mess with both sweat and a leaky diaper. I'll mess with it tomorrow."

She gave him a look. "Well one of us will." She looked at Katelynn. "Guess you get to sleep with Momma and Daddy tonight." Sharon adjusted the pillows, making space for Katelynn between them. Andy lay Katelynn there then got in bed himself. "I guess I'll be taking tomorrow off and staying here with the two of you."

Andy shook his head no. "Katelynn and I can manage. I can lift and carry her now. I can make her bottles and her food, just like I make my own. We can manage, just her and I."

Sharon made a face then replied. " We'll discuss it in the morning and see. Maybe Noah can stay and help you." She looked over at Andy when she got no reply. She shook her head when she saw both he and Katelynn were asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Major Crimes and all its characters do not belong to me but to Mr. James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

AN: Has been a stressful month and a half since the last update. Lost my campaign job and also saw the end of an eight year friendship in connection with this. Only good way to look at this is that I will have more free time that may end up in more frequently occuring and more regular updates.

Rated T

Sharon woke up the next morning when the alarm went off. She quickly turned it off before waking Andy or Katelynn. She got up and went in to shower. She turned on the hot shower and slipped off her nightshirt. Andy and Katelynn slept through her showering and getting dressed. As she sat at the vanity putting on her makeup there was a low positioned soft knock on the bedroom door. "Noah just push the door open. Momma is awake."

The door slowly opened then Noah came in, still wearing his Spiderman pajamas. He read the numbers on the digital clock radio. "No one getted me up. Katie sleeped with you?" He made a face.

Sharon looked over at him. "Your baby sister is sick. She can't go to daycare today. So I need you to stay here today and help Daddy take care of her. Can you do that? He can carry her but not her and other stuff at the same time. So he'll need help with her bottles, baby food, diapers, and stuff. Can you do that for Momma and Daddy?"

He looked over at them in bed, the looked back at Sharon. "I not get sick too? Don't like that." He made a face at them then at his momma.

Sharon smiled at him. "No buddy. You won't get sick too. Momma thinks Katelynn is getting sick because she is getting more new baby teeth. Just like she did last time, okay?" Sharon picked up the remote and turned on the tv. She put it on one of the cartoon channels for him. "Cartoons only and not loud. Don't wake them up yet. Do you want breakfast now or later when Daddy wakes up?"

Noah thought for a minute. "Baby Pop Tarts and juice now. I get it." He got down and ran toward the stairs. Sharon groaned softly as she heard him bouncing down the stairs. A few minutes later she heard him on the stairs again, this time walking like normal. He came back with cherry Mini Pop-Tarts and Hi-C fruit punch. She took them both and opened them as he got on the bed.

"The wastebaket is right there." She pointed down next to her side of the bed. "No squirting the juice." He nodded as he took the Pop Tarts and she sat the juice box on the night stand where he could reach it. She finished getting ready then kissed them all good-bye, then headed downstairs after leaving a note on the nightstand for Andy.

Noah watched Looney Toons and waited for Andy and Katelynn to wake up as Sharon drove to the PAB calling her two grown daughters on Bluetooth on her way. She told them both that Andy was home taking care of one sick child with the help of the other child. They both laughed saying they would check on them later. Sharon ended the call as she pulled into her spot in the PAB parking garage.

Thirty minutes later Katelynn woke up crying and kicked Andy in the stomach. Andy groaned and woke up. "Okay baby girl, Daddy is awake." He gently moved her so she was lying next to him. He slowly sat up in bed. He saw Sharon had left his morning meds and a bottle of water on his night stand. He picked up both, swallowing the pills and chasing them down with a large drink of water. He noticed Sharon's note and picked it up and read it as he felt Katelynn's forehead and cheeks for a fever.

He picked up his phone and dialed her number. He listened to her ringback tone. Sharon picked up her phone when she heard Andy's ringtone. "Morning honey. Is she any better? Noah helping you?" She rubbed her forehead as she waited for his reply.

Andy sighed into the phone. "No, she woke up crying. And her mouth is all swollen. Did she have a fever when you left?" Andy put the cold teether into Katelynn's mouth as she started fussing again. It calmed her down a little. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear as he undressed the baby.

Sharon ran one hand through her hair. "She was a bit warm, but not above 100. Does she have one now?" Sharon frowned into the phone. "Do I need to come home?" She started feeling guilty for going to work and leaving Andy home with a sick baby and a four year old to help him.

"Sweetheart we're doing fine here. I'm going to call the pediatrician and tell her what's going on. I'm sure I'll get Katelynn in to see her today. I'll see if Patrice can take us. I'll call you back and let you know. You can meet us there if you can get away from the PAB."

She sighed into the phone. "All right, let me know. I'll meet you there if I can get away." She ended the call and stepped out of her office. She stepped over to her assistant's desk. "I may have to leave to meet Andy and the kids at the pediatrician. One of them is sick and ehe does not need to deal with that alone." The assistant nodded.

Andy called the medical clinic and asked to be connected to Pediatrics. He told them his and Katelynn's names and described her symptoms. The receptionist on the phone typed into her computer as they spoke. "Yes, Pediatrics will want to see her. I have an opening at 1 PM. Can you be here then?"

Andy wrote down the time on the notepad holding Sharon's note. "Yes we can make that appointment. Thank you. See you then." He ended the call and texted the appointment time to Sharon.

Andy got up from sitting on the bed, putting pillows around Katelynn and went to the closet and got dressed. He came back out and looked at Noah. "Buddy can you go get the clothes and shoes Momma laid out for you and bring them in here? I'll help you get dressed and then we'll get your baby sister dressed. She has to see the doctor today and you'll have to come with us and wait with Aunt Patrice okay?"

Noah nodded and jumped down, going to get his clothes and shoes. He came back a minute later and started getting dressed by himself. Andy gently got Katelynn dressed while watching Noah. He looked at Noah's shoes, seeing they were Velcro and didn't need tied. "Excellent job Noah."

Andy got his comb from the bathroom and ran it through his own hair. He then looked at Noah's hair. "Let Daddy comb your hair buddy." Noah made a face but went over to Andy and let him comb his hair. "Watch your baby sister while I go get her some clean clothes."

Noah nodded and got back up on the bed next to Katelynn. Andy went to get her a new diaper and some clothes. He came back and got her changed and dressed. He carried her downstairs with Noah following. He went to the kitchen and fixed her a bottle. He tried to get her to take the bottle but she refused to keep it in her mouth. He sighed and got her another frozen teether from the freezer. She held it in her mouth and stopped fussing.

Patrice let herself into the house a little while later using her and Louie's key to the house. "Andy, kids? Are you ready to go?" She followed Noah's voice to the kitchen. Andy was leaning against the counter holding ice to Katelynn's gums and teeth. "She still fussing and in pain?" Andy nodded. "Fever?" Andy nodded again. "Okay, well, let's get going if you're ready. I'll drive your car so we don't have to move the car seats."

"Thanks for everything Patrice." He handed her the car keys. "We would have fallen apart as a family in the last four months without the help of you and Louie." He smiled at her as they walked to the car. He put Katelynn in her car seat and strapped her in. Patrice helped Noah get buckled in in his booster seat. She and Andy got in the front seat and she started the SUV, leaving and heading for the clinic.

Andy carried Katelynn inside and toward Pediatrics when they arrived. Patrice took Noah toward the cafeteria to get him a juice and keep him occupied. "Text me when you're out Andy and we'll come back." Andy nodded and headed toward Pediatrics with Katelynn in his arms. He sat in the waiting room after checking her in. She sat on his lap fussing the whole time.

Ten minutes passed and a nurse came out and called her name. Andy stood and carried Katelynn as he followed the nurse. She took them to an exam room where she weighed Katelynn and took her temperature and entered the data into the computer. She looked at Andy. "She's still running a fever. 101.4." Andy frowned. Dr. Bartlet should be in shortly." Andy nodded as he tried to comfort the fussing baby he was holding.

The doctor came in ten minutes later and read the notes in the computer chart. She smiled at Andy. "Her teeth and gums again?" Andy nodded. "Let's have a look." She gently got Katelynn to open her mouth. She looked at the baby's teeth and gums then down her throat. "Her gums and mouth are infected again. I will call in a stronger oral antibiotic and a pain relieving gel you can apply to her mouth. And we should start off with an antibiotic injection."

Andy nodded. "She won't like that last part. I see screaming and crying coming." He held Katelynn against his chest as the doctor prepared the injection. "But I know it's necessary. I just don't like seeing her in pain." He held the baby against his chest as the pediatrician gave her the injection. Andy gently rubbed her back trying to comfort her as she cried.

The doctor smiled softly. "I sent to two prescriptions to your regular pharmacy. They should be ready within the hour. Give her each one tonight before bed then follow the directions on the bottles. If there is no improvement within a week, call me to set up another appointment."

Andy nodded and adjusted Katelynn's clothes. "Thank you doctor." He followed her out of the exam room to find Patrice and Noah in the waiting room. "She really wants her momma

now. I had to hold her for an injection. I'm sure you heard the scream." Andy took out his phone and called Sharon. He left her a message that they were getting prescriptions and heading home.

Patrice drove them home, stopping for the prescriptions on the way. She went through the drive-thru and handed the bag to Andy. She then drove to the house, parking in the garage next to Sharon's car. Sharon heard them and came out to help. She unbuckled the baby and and picked her up. Patrice helped Noah get out of the car. Andy got out and stepped over to Sharon, kissing her on the lips. "Long day, I need to lie down."

Sharon took him and Katelynn inside. Patrice followed with Noah. Andy went and took his pills then lay down on the couch. Noah gently laid with him. Sharon thanked Patrice for all her help and took what she was carrying. She sat in the rocker to rock Katelynn to sleep as Patrice left, locking the door behind her. Sharon softly sang a lullabye to Katelynn as she rocked her. Fifteen minutes passed before Katelynn had fallen asleep. Sharon lay her in the playpen and covered her with a lightweight baby blanket.

She looked over to Andy and Noah on the couch. Noah was awake but Andy had fallen asleep. "Noah let's let Daddy take a nap. Come upstairs with me while I change clothes then we'll find something to do until it's time to fix dinner." Noah followed her upstairs then went into his room to play. "Buddy I'll be downstairs with Daddy if you need me." He nodded as Sharon went back down the stairs. She checked on Katelynn then sat with Andy putting his head on a pillow in her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him and Katelynn sleep and listened to Noah playing upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Major Crimes and its characters do not belong to me but to James Duff. However any characters not recognized from the show do belong to me. Any owned by Mr. Duff will be returned to his sandbox when I am done with them for the day.

A/N: Took me longer than expected to update. Strep throat and a series of migraines. But finished writing and typing today.

Rated T possibly M

A week after Katelynn finished her antibiotics Andy's doctors released him to return to work on desk duty only. He was both anxious and ready to return to work. Andy woke up at 6 AM when Sharon's alarm clock started blaring. He gently rubbed her bare back. "Please shut it off." Her arm came out from under the covers and shut off the alarm. She rolled over facing him.

He pulled her to him, kissing her. She kissed back with the same level of intensity. He finally broke the kiss when the need to breathe won out. She smiled at him. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "The usual reason?" She smiled. He nodded, grinning. "Noah may not be happy about returning to daycare today. He's really liked his Daddy and Katelynn days."

She rolled over onto her back. "We need to get up, shower, and get ready. Then get the kids up. Which do you want to do first? Shower first or be the one getting the kids up?"

Andy laid there thinking for a minute. "I'll take the shower. You can be the bad guy and tell Noah he has to go back to daycare today. I doubt Katelynn will care, but he will. He likes his Daddy and Noah days." Andy smirked at his wife.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Gee thanks honey. You know you owe me now." Andy shrugged. She nodded at him. "I intend to collect at some point and to my advantage. You'll see." She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. Andy got up and went to the shower and stepped in. Sharon started to leave the room.

Andy hollered at her before she left the room. "Pick me a tie so we match." Andy went in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Sharon stepped in the closet and got out her clothes for the day as well as a matching shirt and tie to go with Andy's gray suit. She laid all four pieces on the bed after she made it.

Sharon went to Noah's room and got him up. She helped him pick out some clothes and set his Velcro shoes out with them. "Get dressed and go downstairs buddy. Daddy is down making breakfast. No chocolate milk, juice." Noah frowned and started to get undressed. Sharon went through the connecting door into Katelynn's room. She opened the closet and grabbed a clean diaper and picked out some clothes for her. She grabbed a bib to go with them in case Katelynn was drooling due to teething. She picked Katelynn up out of the crib and got her clothes and diaper changed as Katelynn slowly began to wake up. "Okay, let's go see Daddy."

She went back to their room taking both kids with her. Andy was getting dressed. She went to him and tied his tie for him. "There's what I'm wearing." She pointed to the businesss suit on their bed. "So we match. They're all yours." She nodded to the kids. "I'll be the shower." Andy took the kids downstairs as she got a shower, got dressed, and did her hair and makeup.

About twenty minutes later Sharon came to the kitchen dressed for the day. She made herself a cup of coffee and toasted a bagel. She ate her breakfast then helped Andy clean up the mess of the kids. She then loaded the dishwasher. Twenty minutes later they gathered the kids and all their things and headed to the PAB. They parked in the garage and took the kids to daycare together. Then they kissed each other and headed in oppossite directions to their offices.

Andy entered Major Crimes nonchalantly in an effort not to draw attention to himelf. "Good morning Captain." The squad stood and applauded as he came in. Andy shook his head.

"Guys I'm just on desk duty. I can't go to crime scenes or anything. Hell Sharon, I mean Commander Flynn even says no suspect interviews or interrogations. Witnesses yes, suspsects no." He made a face. "Something about blood pressure control, I think she's overreacting in advance."

"She's making sure you follow the orders of all three doctors." Provenza rolled his eyes. "As your second in command I've seen all the medical papers. I know what you are and are not suspposed to do. And I'd rather not see the return of Darth, so I'm going to make sure you do as you're told."

Andy rolled his eyes again and went into his office to see the mound of folders and files on his desk. "None of you know how to write or forge mine or Provenza's signature?" He shouted into the Murder Room. "Louie you suck at paperwork. You're just lucky I'm on desk duty or you'd be doing part of this, since you should have anyway."

Andy spent the majority of the day getting caught up with what happened while he was out. Sharon was having a typical day of meetings and Commander duties. She had a working lunch so she was unable to go to lunch with Andy. Andy went to lunch with Keith and Julio, to check up on the grown kids, then went back to his office.

At 4:30 Andy's office phone rang. He reached for it. "Captain Flynn, Major Crimes."

Keith spoke into the phone from his office one floor below. "Captain, this is Detective Flynn. How are you since lunch? Settling in? Making sense of Provenza's paper disaster I hope. The Commander asked me to call and let you know that Rusty and I are going to get Noah and Katelynn from daycare and keep them overnight. Apparently you and Commander Flynn have plans tonight."

Andy laughed into the phone. "Really? First I've heard of any of that. It's all her doing, but thank you son. She must have made plans for the two of us tonight. You and Rusty still have a key right? To get clothes, Katelynn's medicine, and stuff? Of course you do. You two have one, Nicole and Dean have one, and so do Julio and Emily now. Your brothers don't simply because they live out of town."

"One of us will call you after ten in the morning about bringing them home. And we'll try not to fill them too full with sugar. You and mom have a nice night alone together."

"Thank you son. And call us or Nicole if you have any problems with Katelynn. She should be okay though. Her mouth is almost totally healed up." Andy smiled into the phone. "See you both tomorrow."

"We'll be fine Dad. We've kept her before when she was cutting teeth and on antibiotics. We have the stuff. Have a good night with Mom. Bye." They both hung up their phones.

Andy went back to his stack of paperwork and kept at it until after five. At around 5:15 there was a knock on his office door. He closed the file he was working on and looked up. "Enter unless you have more files. Give those to Provenza." Sharon came in carrying her things to leave for the evening. He smiled as he made a neat stack of the files on his desk. "Nice and neat like you kept it."

"Captain." She smiled as she shut the door behind her. She went to him and gently kissed him. She set her things down in one of the chairs. "You about done for the day? If not I can work in here until you are." She sat down in the other chair in front of his desk. "I still can't get over how you rearranged our...I mean your office. It looked nice the way I had it."

Andy shrugged as she rattled on about the rearranging. "I'm almost finished here. Then we can go home for the night. I'm not on call since I'm still on desk duty, but I'm sure you know that. Provenza is still in charge at crime scenes. I'm all yours tonight and tomorrow." He grinned as she nodded in agreement.. Andy finished what he was doing and arranged and stacked the files on his desk. He glanced at his wife for a reaction to his filing and organization system. She just smiled, saying nothing. He laughed at her. "Okay let's go." He stood reaching for her hand. She held hands with him as they left his office together, going to her car. He opened her door then closed it after she got in. He went around to the passenger side and got in the car.

She drove them home, pulling into the garage. Andy stepped out to the mailbox and got the mail as she went inside. He set the mail on the end table in the family room and followed her into the bedroom. "Anything important in the mail?" He shrugged and stepped behind her unzipping the dress she was wearing. "Thank you honey." She smiled and pulled it over her head. He stood behind her rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. "Mmm...don't stop." She leaned her head back.

"Not going to." He continued kissing up and down both sides of her neck. He undid her bra as he continued kissing and massaging her neck and shoulders. He watched it fall onto the floor.

She turned her head to look at him. "You're overdressed for this." He toed out of his shoes as she pushed off his suit jacket and undid his tie. She pulled it off his neck then made quick work of his shirt buttons. She pushed his shirt off touching his healing wounds and scars as she did. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I know you're okay now and not going anywhere." He nodded as she moved to his pants and let them fall. He stepped out of them then removed his socks.

She looked at him then bit her bottom lip again. "Andy honey, I...I need you." She looked down then looked back up at him. He reached under her chin, gently pushing her head back up so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I'm right here. We've had this conversation many times. I want you to tell me when you need me and what you need. I can tell by your facial expression what you need. But never feel like you can't say it. I want to know. I want to meet your needs and desires and make you happy and feeling loved.

Sharon looked at him, her eyes full of emotion. "You do and you always have. Just the last six months or year has been such a mess and so stressful...I miss my husband. I miss our Shandy or Sharon and Andy time and nights. Your recovery plus everything with Katelynn...I've been pulled in every direction and I feel emotionally spent and lost. I need you. I need Andy to be the strong one again. Can you...will you let me fall apart and lean on you?"

Andy pulled her down onto the bed with him, wrapping her in his arms, holding her against his chest. "Lean on me. Let it out. It's my turn to be the strong one again. I'm right here. It's okay to cry, scream, throw things, yell at me, whatever you need to do. I won't go anywhere." He gently kissed her, trying to convey all of his feelings in the kiss. She responded to the kiss just as deeply, moaning softly. He slowly broke the kiss when they both needed to breathe.

He studied her, knowing there was something else she needed. He caressed her face, encouraging her to say it. "Make love to me Andy. I need you. I need you to be the strong one and love me." He nodded as he kissed her again, moved over her, and pulled the sheet over them as he began kissing and nibbling down her body. She softly moaned, enjoying his touch as he continued touching and kissing her. An hour later they lay in each others arms breathing hard and gently kissing each other. He held her close caressing her face as they kissed.


End file.
